Want!
by LegacyChick
Summary: Randy's down after his match on Raw, not able to comprehend why his boys... especially Cody had attacked him... why him? How will he react when Cody comes to apology?


**Okay... actually I didn't want to write one... but all those SLASHY parts between my boys on Raw (and my girl MO didn't help at all)... they gave me so so many ideas... one of them ended in this...**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**It might end in another chapter... it might even give another version of it... depends on how I feel and how my weekend will go.**

**Warning: SLASH m/m pairing (though no sex this time)**

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* Don't own anyone... *cries***

* * *

Sighing heavily he sat down on the bench in an empty locker-room; trying to comprehend what had just went on. His two boys… yes, two… they had betrayed him. He shook his head, taking a deep, long breath, his broad chest rising and falling as he buried his face in his strong, still sweating hands.

"Fuck…"

He would have guessed it from Ted… no, he had almost expected it from Ted, but Cody… his Cody… how could he have done that to him? After everything they had shared, everything they had gone through.

Two years ago, when they'd met the very first time, Cody was just another boy to him, another face, another new talent trying to work his way up. However, as time went on and they worked together more and more, the boy had grown to him. They pretty much got inseparable not only on camera, but also backstage and soon enough rumors started to spread about them having more than just friendship going on between each other's.

Truth be told, Randy had never been gay, he had never been with another man, but… it would be a lie if he said that Cody did not bring any feelings out of him, feelings that sure as hell were not of any innocent nature, feelings he tried to fight for a long time and actually succeeded.

He did not know if Cody was gay, nor did he ever ask him or talk to him about that topic at all. He guessed that he might have been bisexual if anything, but he did not want to risk anything they had. He did not want to lose him as the friend he was, nor as his partner in crime.

Cody had been there when he and Sam went through the worst, he had been there whenever Randy was injured, and he had been there whenever he and Ted had an argument, always behind him, always backing him up, taking care of him.

They had shared one kiss whatsoever, one of innocence and stupidness, both having been drunk beyond believe. He couldn't even quite remember it, though he dreamt about it almost every time he closed his eyes… those soft, full lips of the young man brushing against his own, sweat glistening on their foreheads, Cody's cute little nose scrunching up a little as he tried to concentrate and then… god, he wished it could have become reality.

He felt his cock twitch in those tight trunks of his. He hated them… hated to show his body like this to the whole world. He hated his body reacting at every single touch of Cody, no matter if they were fighting or teaming up, cause the effect Cody's touches had on him were always there for everyone to see.

He shook his head, swallowing hard as he stared down at the ground. He could not believe that Cody had chosen Ted's side… he just could not. After all those months, all those long talks, those fun nights out, the thoughts they had shared.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door of the locker room open and close again, the light steps of someone making his way over towards him, the heavy breathing that person made after the exhaustion HIS beating had left on him.

"Randy?"

Maybe he was dreaming… he could not be here right now, could he? He shook his head, groaning into his hands, ignoring the urge to look up.

The other man cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. Sure, his name was not supposed to come out like that - whispered and with a cracking noise - but he could not help himself. He was terrified. He was… well… he was sorry.

"Randy?"

This time Randy did look up and surely enough his mind hadn't played games with him as he came face to face with a sweating Cody, hands behind his back, chewing those oh so sexy lips, his blue orbs full of regret as he stared down at the older man.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

Cody swallowed as he looked away from Randy. Truth was that after last weeks Raw, he thought that Randy did not want him around anymore, that his mentor, his partner, his friend, best friend wanted to get rid of him and when Ted came to him with the plan… he did not need to think twice. Better dump Randy before he could be dumped… again.

Ever since that first day they had met, he felt more for Randy than just friendship. He always knew he was not gay, but he also was not heterosexual… not at all. He had slept with enough guys… and enjoyed it… to know that he wanted both… but he never wanted anyone as much as Randy.

But knowing that Randy was married, knowing that he definitely was not into men… especially not into boys like him; he'd never made a move. He did not want to risk their friendship, the bond they had shared for so long. He did not want to scare him away.

The hurt in Randy's eyes after they had both attacked him tonight, both turned their backs on him, the look of pain in Randy's eyes when he had stared at Cody… it showed him that he had made the wrong decision.

"I… I don't know."

Randy tilted his head slightly, anger building up inside of him as he stared on in disbelief.

"You don't know?"

The harshness, the anger in his voice made Cody flinch, instantly taking a step back, head lowering even more as he fought his tears. He did not want Randy to know… he did not… he just wanted him to understand that he was sorry.

"How the fuck can you not know, Cody? How the fuck can you not know why you… YOU out of all people betrayed me tonight, stabbed me in the back, ATTACKED me? After everything I've done for you… everything we've gone through… everything we've shared?"

Randy's face was redder than a tomato now, his fists clenched at his sides, voice full of hatred as he stalked towards Cody.

"I've trusted you… I thought we WERE FRIENDS… and you FUCKING BETRAY ME!"

Cody swallowed hard, shivering, trembling, sobbing now as he raised his head, awaiting Randy's hand on his pale cheeks, waiting for Randy to hit him with all he had… but it never came.

The tears in Cody's eyes… those usually beautiful red cheeks pale in fear, those sexy soft lips trembling… Randy could not do it. His hand stopped mid-air as he realized how sorry Cody really was and in a matter of seconds, his tense body became weak.

He always had a soft spot for his boy. He could never stay mad at him for long, could never hit him or yell at him… until now.

But why the hell had Cody attacked him… just why?

He slowly lowered his hand to Cody's cheek, softly cupping it, feeling Cody flinch under the touch, but he did not pull away. Instead, his thumb gently brushed away a single tear sliding down the boys face.

"Why… just tell me why, Cody?"

His voice was low, almost a whisper as he stared at the trembling figure in front of him, admiring his beauty even in such a situation, admiring those gorgeous blue pools and the warmth they were showing, even when crying.

"I… I just… I…."

And before Cody could say anything, his lips were captured in a soul-tearing, heart-breaking kiss, Randy's lips devouring his own, soft yet passionate, slow yet full of desire, Randy's other hand coming up to cup Cody's other cheek, holding his face in place as he tasted the salty tears on his boys lips, his tongue slowly licking them off.

Cody did not know what was happening. He was in a state of unconsciousness, not able to register that the man he'd always wanted, the man he'd dreamed of kissing so often in his endless dreams, the man he'd admired so much for over two years… that exactly this man was pressing his lips onto his own, his tongue begging him for entrance, slightly pushing his lips apart.

He savored every moment of this, hands slowly sliding from Cody's cheeks to his neck, grabbing him tightly, pulling him closer, as close as possible, wanting to taste more of him, to feel more of him.

His teeth carefully nibbled at Cody's upper lip, the slight gasp escaping the young mans throat giving Randy the chance to slide his tongue inside the hot caverns of his mouth, enjoying the taste of Red Bull. Yeah… his boy loved that stuff… and after that kiss, he was sure, he would get addicted to that taste, too.

Cody's hand shakily, slowly made their way up to Randy's shoulders, gripping them tightly, as he finally realized what was happening. He did not want that moment to end. After all those months, all those dreams, all those fantasies, he sure as hell wasn't letting him go again… not now… nor never.

The kiss carried on for a long while, eventually getting rougher, more demanding, teeth-shattering, both of them panting, moaning, gasping into each others mouth's, against each others lips, their bodies trembling, covered with sweat, hands, fingers grasping each others bodies, exploring each others, trying to feel as much as possible until they'd to break apart to breath.

His forehead resting against Cody's, he stared deep into those ocean-blue eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips, his fingers brushing over the strong, heaving chest of the younger man as he stared at him in disbelief, in curiosity, still not quite believing what had just happened.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted this…"

Cody arched a brow as the elder man whispered the words against his lips, slightly brushing over them, pecking his cheek, trailing small butterfly kisses all over his throat to his ear, carefully taking the lobe between his teeth, nibbling and tucking at it.

His eyes fluttered shut as his hands grasped Randy's shoulders tightly, lips parting in a silent moan.

"God… Randy…"

The Missouri-native raised his head, licking his lips as his eyes locked on that beautiful specimen in front of him, smirking proudly at what he'd done to him, that he made him moan his name… HIS… and not Teddy's or anyone else's.

His nose gently brushed over Cody's cheek until his lips ghosted over his ear, hands resting on the younger mans hips.

"You've wanted this, too… right, Codes? That's why… that's why you've betrayed me… you thought I wouldn't want you… thought it's better to betray me before I can ditch you… thought this here would never happen… but Cody, you were so wrong… so very wrong."

Cody felt a shiver run down his spine at the soft words spoken, his hands grasping Randy even tighter since he had a feeling, his knees would give away soon, taking in every single word Randy had said.

"You… I…"

A low chuckle escaped Randy's throat as he brought one hand up to cup Cody's cheek again, looking straight into those gorgeous emerald orbs.

"I've wanted you as long as you wanted me, Cody… I just wasn't man enough to admit it."

At the sheer thought of it, the sheer intake of those words, Cody's hips bucked forward on their own accord and he felt his cock twitch and jump.

"I… god… couldn't you… couldn't you've told me earlier? I would have never… I… SHIT… sorry… I'm so sorry…"

The realization of what he had done not even an hour ago was suddenly hitting him hard and he felt even guiltier now that he knew what Randy felt. He swallowed hard, tears building in his eyes again as he tried to get away from Randy, tried to avoid his gaze, but Randy kept his grip firmly on his hip and cheek.

"Cody… Cody… listen to me… and look at me, please…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gain back his composure, before opening them again and looking straight back at Randy, seeing the most beautiful, breath-taking smile on his lips, beautiful and breath taking because it was warm, sincere…, and full of love. He had never thought he would ever see that from him… not towards him anyways.

"It's okay… I understand. I probably would have done the same… heck… I did do the same… last week, remember?"

He gave him a small nod, thinking back to when Randy had DDT'ed him, flinching a bit at the thought of it.

"It was the day I realized that I… that I want you Cody… you and no one else… and it scared the shit out of me… so much that I wanted to get away from you, that I wanted you out of my life just so I wouldn't ruin anything… just so you'd never find out how much you REALLY mean to me… it was stupid though… the most idiotic thing I've ever done…I… I should be the one saying sorry."

Cody took it all in… bit for bit… was the man he'd so often dreamed about in his wildest, wettest fantasies, the man he loved… yes, LOVED… the man he wanted in his life ever since they'd met… was he really just telling him that he wanted him back? That he likes him more than just as a friend? That he… he loved him?

He shook his head just as Randy wanted to say more, just as he wanted to say what he'd wanted to say for weeks now… and pressed his lips to his again, kissing Randy hungrily, needing, wantonly, with every passion and fire he had, giving him the answer he really needed to hear, giving him his all.

* * *

**Sequel? Maybe... first I gotta write a fic for Random Heart, then update "Falling for him"... and THEN I might think about where to go with this one**.

**Hope to get some smexi reviews! :)**


End file.
